What Love Can Do
by ImNotThomas
Summary: My First Bat M Story


Around 10pm one night, under the stars, on top of Beck's RV…

Beck let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. Cat giggled, sensing his relief. "Did you think I'd reject you? I didn't know you think so little of me."

"Never could I think that about you." Beck whispered. "You're so special to me, Cat. I can't lose you. I was scared to tell you the truth…that I love you."

Cat smiled gently. "Well guess what? I love you, Beck Oliver."

Their eyes stayed locked together as their lust for one another got stronger. Slowly, Beck scooted closer to Cat and their lips connected gently, but soon it got rough and passionate. Cat even moaned into the kiss. Cat wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his wild hair that he loved feeling. He didn't know what got into him as he found the nerve to leave her lips and kiss her jaw bone before heading south, kissing her neck. He was relieved that Cat moaned again. He was doing this right. He put his hands on her hips, but one hand accidently went up under the shirt a little and he got to feel her soft skin. He left Cat's lips and looked her in the eyes. "Is…is that…okay?" He asked with nervousness filling his voice.

Cat nodded, looking sure. "Yes. I trust you."

With her permission, Beck put both his hands under her baggy shirt she borrowed from him. He just ran his hands up and down her stomach and her back, loving the feeling of her skin. Cat was feeling so good that she was panting. And then, Beck summoned the courage to go upward and he put one hand on her left breast, noting she wasn't wearing a bra. Cat gasped in pleasure. He had never felt something so beautiful. He wanted to see it. Cat caught her breath as he massaged her breasts with both of his hands and she put her hands under his shirt, grabbing it and pulling it up. Beck disconnected himself from her as he let her take his shirt off.

She realized she was staring at his lean torso and blushed. "Sorry…"

"Don't be." Beck leaned in and kissed her lips. He grabbed the end of her shirt, but paused, looking at her again. "Is it okay if I take it off?"

Cat bit her lip and then gave him a small smile. "Yes. Again, I trust you."

Beck really did appreciate her saying that.

He slowly pulled the shirt over her head, with her help, and he put the shirt aside, he looked at her up and down. "Wow." She was even more beautiful than he imagined.

Cat blushed again. "Is it that bad?"

"No." Beck leaned in and pecked her lips. "It's perfect…well, they both are."

Cat giggled and leaned over. He got surprised when instead of kissing his lips, she tilted her head and kissed along his neck. He took a hold of her hips and he got filled with pleasure to the point he was gripping her, bruising her skin, but she didn't mind. Finally, she reached a sensitive spot for him and nibbled down on it, making a bruise there. Beck groaned, pulling her closer to him as their bare chests were touching and Cat could feel his…

"Oh! Wow!"

"Um…yeah…"

"It feels huge!"

"And that is one of the best compliments anyone could give a guy."

Cat giggled as she tried to kiss his lips, but he leaned her back a little as he got one breast and put it into his mouth gently. Cat gasped sharply, digging her nails into his shoulders. The pain only made him want her more. After he did the same pleasure treatment to the other breast, Cat forcefully pushed him to his back and climbed on top, straddling him. She smirked as she reached for the top of his pajama pants. He was quite excited as she slowly got his pants off and then threw them aside with their other clothes. He was kind of embarrassed in a way, laying below her, naked, but she seemed to enjoy it. When she leaned down and put her lips on his shaft, giving it a soft kiss, Beck couldn't help, but let out a loud groan as he started breathing heavily.

She got him fully in her mouth, moving up and down.

He was so out of it, he clenched his fists so tightly that his fingernails dug deep into his palm of his hands, making them break the skin. After a few minutes of torturous but miraculous pleasure she was putting him through, Beck gasped. "Cat…Cat, I'm- ugh!" The sensation was amazing and he had never felt something so pleasurable, and it overtook him as Cat swallowed every last drop, licking him clean as well.

Beck was breathing heavily as Cat got next to him and giggled. "Did you like that?" She asked innocently.

Beck nodded. "Oh my god…"

Cat giggled. "I'm glad I did that right."

"Oh, oh, yeah." Beck chuckled, but when he looked at her, she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, looking tired. "Oh, you think this is over, young lady?" He said in a teasing tone.

She gasped, looking at him when he rolled on top of her. He sucked on her neck, biting on it as well in a few spots, making more than one hickey. As she hissed in pain, she also moaned in pleasure. Soon, he left her neck, but his lips didn't leave her body as he kissed and licked towards her breasts, which he put in his mouth again. Cat didn't realize what she did when she lifted her hips up from the feeling. Beck could feel how wet she was even through her tiny boxer shorts she borrowed as well. He wanted to taste that.

He left her breasts and continued his journey down until he reached the top of her shorts and licked the inside of them. Cat cried out in pleasure. Beck put his fingers on each side of her shorts and looked for her permission. When she nodded, out of breath, he quickly got them off in one swift motion. He saw she had a lacy pair of underwear on. Who knew that Cat would wear stuff like this? He got his fingers in the side of them and slowly took pulled them down her legs and then threw them to the side. She squeezed her legs together, blushing.

"What's wrong?" He asked in confusion.

Cat bit her lip. "What…what if you don't…like it?"

"Cat, you are beautiful." He whispered. "Inside and out. And on the outside, every inch of your body is so gorgeous to me."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Cat sighed deeply and got control of her breathing and then gave a firm nod to let him know he could continue his mission.

Beck took his hands and slid them between her legs, gently helping her ease her nerves by spreading them apart, making her reveal herself to him. His eyes widened, which made her whimper and close her eyes. "Cat…it's…beautiful."

Cat sighed in relief.

She felt his hands going up and down her inner thighs, which got her intake a sharp breath. Soon, Beck put his hand on her clit and rubbed it in circles. Cat bit her lip until it bled as she controlled her moans and cries. She sat up onto her elbows and was panting heavily. Beck loved her reaction. He kept going faster and harder. Soon, he knew she was wet enough as he got his other hand and put two fingers into her extremely small, tight opening, which made tears come to her eyes.

She was a virgin.

Well, yeah, she better be. He would've left right then and there to find the bastard who touched her before he did.

Beck stayed there as she nodded to continue. He continued to rub her clit as he slid his fingers in and out of her slowly, but then he speeded it up. Cat was panting heavily. "Beck…Beck…Beck…"

That was it for him.

He took his hands off, but before she could cuss his butt out for that, he leaned his head downward and licked her up. Nothing could stop her cry of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her from twitching or moving. He got her clit between his lips, sucking it and licking it gently. By now, Cat was sitting up as much as she could. Suddenly, she squealed. "Beck…Beck…I'm going to- eep! Ah! Beck!" She cried out as she came. Beck immediately licked and licked as he was fishing for every drop.

Once she stopped, he kept licking her until she was practically dry. He crawled up until he got face to face with her. She was limp under him, still panting. "That was amazing, Cat." He kissed a special spot on her neck.

Cat nodded. "Yes, it was very, very nice."

Beck smirked. "Wanna go inside the RV?"


End file.
